<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>somn by KHAOFSIAOU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269761">somn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHAOFSIAOU/pseuds/KHAOFSIAOU'>KHAOFSIAOU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHAOFSIAOU/pseuds/KHAOFSIAOU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of sleep is perturbed, and Zagreus lends a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>somn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the very first time upon his constant cycle of climbing out of the Styx after an ill-fated death, Zagreus is greeted by Hypnos sitting directly upon the stairs of the pool's exit, curled up into his cape and sleepily gazing out into the distance until he perks up upon seeing Zagreus rise. He shakes the blood out of his hair before wading closer to where he's sitting, Hypnos making no move to get closer himself, but still looking up into his eyes with some odd sort of anticipation he can't quite read. If he had a sharper eye regarding the man, he'd also notice that the bags under his eyes are much more pronounced then usual. </p><p>"Hypnos," he nods, bracing his grip on the ledger so he can properly pull himself out. "Fancy seeing you sat directly on the steps instead of at your post. What's the occasion?" </p><p>Hypnos is smiling like usual, but something about it is somber, almost bittersweet. </p><p>"I had a nightmare, about you," he answers quietly. </p><p>Zagreus is a bit taken aback by his reply. The god of sleep, having a nightmare? And it's to do with him of all people? </p><p>"I should know better then anyone of course, in the end, dreams and nightmares are just that, but I was just.." he trails off before waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss himself, letting out a weak little laugh before turning his attention to the scroll loosely floating by his side. "Forget it. So, got taken out by Asterius this time, huh? Have you tried, oh, I don't know,<em> not</em> getting cleaved by that big old axe?" </p><p>Zagreus frowns, as he can clearly tell Hypnos is just putting on appearances. He doesn't know what compels him to act so suddenly and boldly, but before he knows it, he's walking up to where Hypnos is sat and bending over to scoop him up in his arms, which he lets out a surprised squawk at. </p><p>"W-what are you doing?" he scrabbles at his back for purchase before Zagreus shifts him into a more proper hold, pulling back so he can look him directly in the eye. </p><p>"I'm taking you to get some rest, mate."<br/>
Hypnos flushes a bright blue when he realizes that Zagreus is marching straight past his post and towards his chambers. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"He won't reprimand you for being gone for a bit, not without getting through me first." </p><p>Hypnos takes a moment to let himself lean against Zagreus's shoulder, at the very least to hide his flustered face for a few moments. Before he knows it, he's being gently lowered onto Zagreus's bed, awfully small against the vast expanse of the sheets behind him. </p><p>"There we go," says Zagreus with a crooked smile. "I'm sorry that dream-me gave you a bad time, whatever he did do." </p><p>He gives Hypnos a firm pat on the shoulder before standing back up. "Rest well, Hypnos." </p><p>He's about to take his leave, clearly to prepare for his next run until Hypnos rolls over and reaches out to grab Zagreus's arm. His expression is unreadable as he takes a second to just keep him in place. Zagreus looks down at him, confused until he puts the pieces together in his head. </p><p>"Stay?" Zagreus asks. "I've already given you enough trouble with my image haunting your slumber, have I not? Plus, I-" </p><p>Hypnos immediately cuts him off before he can continue. "My nightmare," he mumbles, " was about you leaving and never coming back, in any capacity. You had just...gone, and not because you reached the Surface. It was like you didn't exist anymore." </p><p>Zagreus goes quiet at that. </p><p>"I know that it was just a silly apparition of my mind, but I would really like it if you stayed, at least for tonight." </p><p>Hypnos's grip on him trembles slightly, and Zagreus lets out a sigh underneath his breath. He can't deny such a request, especially after seeing how much this has clearly affected him.</p><p>Hypnos gives him a small smile upon seeing him pull back to start shedding himself of his pauldrons and effects, and utters a quiet 'thank you' when he shuffles over so Zagreus can settle into bed with him, the springs creaking underneath their combined weight. He takes no qualms in snapping his fingers to apparate his own adornments to storage, before taking a moment to close the space between them, curling up into Zagreus's chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist and legs nudging to intertwine with his. He startles when he feels a hand lay at the small of his back in kind, but settles back in soon enough, already feeling himself become even drowsier then usual with the abundant warmth of Zagreus surrounding him.</p><p>"This won't last for long," he thinks, knows that Zagreus will be gone in the morning to start his run anew, and something in his heart aches a bit at that revelation, but it only spurs him into holding on even tighter before he feels himself starting to drift off.</p><p>"Sleep tight, Hypnos." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite playing around with writing fic for quite some time, I am not good at writing and very shy, so I never put anything up, just enjoy reading other's wonderful works. However, and I don't know what exactly compelled me, I wanted to put up this little drabble of Zagnos, because there is not a lot of content yet, and I hope that I can add a bit of kindling to the tags with my measly contribution. This is my very first time ever putting up writing publicly, I'm quite nervous! </p><p>If I find myself brave enough, I might put up something else with these two involved, but I can say that it's not safe for work, ouhu..</p><p> Thank you for reading, kind viewer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>